marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Crossbones
Brock Rumlow '''alias '''Crossbones war der ehemalige Leiter des S.T.R.I.K.E.-Teams von S.H.I.E.L.D und HYDRA-Mitglied. Er war sehr loyal gegenüber seinem direkten Vorgesetzten Alexander Pierce. Nachdem Captain America und einige loyale S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten HYDRA zurückschlagen konnten, wurde Rumlow unter dem Namen Crossbones als Terrorist aktiv. Geschichte The Return of the First Avenger Brock ist Leiter des S.T.R.I.K.E.-Kommandos von S.H.I.E.L.D., er unterstützt Captain America und Black Widow bei der Befreiung einiger Geiseln, die vom französichen Söldner Georges Bartroc gefangen gehalten werden. Zusammen mit seinem Team erstürmt er das Schiff, auf welchem sich die Söldner befinden. Nachdem die HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D unterwandert hat und Nick Fury vermeintlich tot ist, bekommt Brock Rumlow den Auftrag, den Captain zu Alexander Pierce zu bringen, da Pierce davon ausgeht, dass Captain America im Besitz des Datenträgers für Projekt Insight ist. Anschließend veranlasst Pierce, dass Captain America nun als ein Feind von S.H.I.E.L.D deklariert wird und er nicht aus dem Quatier entkommen dürfe. Dafür begibt sich Brock mit einigen HYDRA-Agenten in einen Fahrstuhl, wo sich auch der Captain befindet. Sie greifen ihn an, jedoch können sie ihn nicht bezwingen und Captain America entkommt. Einige Zeit später, nachdem Captain America herausfand, dass der Winter Soldier in Wahrheit sein alter Freund Bucky ist, erscheint das S.T.R.I.K.E.-Team auf der Straße und kann Captain America und Black Widow nach ihrem Kampf mit dem Winter Soldier festnehmen. Die beiden entkommen jedoch, da Maria Hill die S.T.R.I.K.E-Einheit, die die Überführung zu S.H.I.E.L.D leiten sollte, infiltriert hatte. Nach Captain Americas Rückkehr zu S.H.I.E.L.D unterrichtet er alle Agenten, dass die HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D infiltriert habe. Brock nimmt im Auftrag von Pierce den Weltsicherheitsrat als Geisel. Brock, der zu dieser Zeit Cameron Klein den Befehl gibt, alle drei S.H.I.E.L.D-Helicarrier zu starten, wird von einigen S.H.I.E.L.D Loyalisten, unter anderem Agent 13, angegriffen. Rumlow jedoch kann nach einem Handgemenge und ein paar Schüssen die Helicarrier und damit Pojekt-Insight starten. Captain America und Falcon gelingt es, auf die Helicarrier zu kommen und dort die Speicherchips für Projekt Insight auszutauschen. Auf dem dritten und letzten Helicarrier stellt sich der Winter Soldier ihnen entgegen, welcher es schafft, Falcon von ihm zu trennen. Rumlow und Falcon kämpfen fortan in einem Gebäude, welches in sich zusammenkracht und Rumlow schwer verletzt zurück lässt. The First Avenger: Civil War In The First Avenger: Civil War kämpfen die neuen Avengers zu Anfang des Filmes gegen den mittlerweile zu Crossbones gewordenen Brock Rumlow. Als Crossbones besitzt er einen schwer gepanzerten Anzug mit versteckten Klingen und vielen weiteren Features. Die Avengers unter Leitung von Captain America und Black Widow konnten ihn in Lagos, Nigeria aufspüren. Als sie hinter seinen Plan kommen, ist er ihnen allerdings bereits weit voraus. Mithilfe eines Teams aus Soldaten schafft er es, eine biologische Waffe an sich zu reißen und zu entkommen. Die Avengers können sein Team bis auf vier Leute überwältigen und verfolgen ihn nun. Crossbones weiß, dass er ihnen nicht entkommen kann und überlässt die biologische Waffe einem seiner Handlanger. Die Gruppe spaltet sich daraufhin. Während Falcon und Black Widow eben jene vier Handlanger verfolgen, stellt sich Crossbones Captain America. Nach einem harten Kampf schafft es Captain America, Crossbones außer Gefecht zu setzen. Als er sich ihm nähert, zündet dieser einen Bombengürtel, um Rogers und einige Zivilisten mit in den Tod zu reißen. Plötzlich taucht Scarlet Witch auf und befördert den explodierenden Crossbones mithilfe ihrer Telekinese einige Meter in die Höhe, wo dieser dann explodiert und ein benachbartes Hochhaus schwer beschädigt. Die biologische Waffe konnte von Black Widow inzwischen sicher gestellt werden. Bei der Explosion werden, wie später zu erfahren ist, viele Leute schwer verletzt und getötet, darunter auch Hilfsarbeiter aus dem Nachbarstaat Wakanda. Avengers: Endgame folgt... Superkräfte * Verbesserte Stärke: Rumlow nutzt die hydraulischen Funktionen seiner spezialisierten Panzerhandschuhe und erwirbt übermenschliche Stärke. Sie steigerten seine körperlichen Eigenschaften so stark, dass er Captain America überhaupt noch gewachsen war. * Nahe Immunität gegen Schmerzen: Als er schwer verbrannte, wurden Rumlows Schmerzrezeptoren beschädigt, was dazu führte, dass er fast vollständig immun gegen Schmerzen war. Als Black Widow versuchte, ihn mit ihren Handschuhen zu elektrisieren, sagte Crossbones, dass er keinen Schmerz fühlte, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, dennoch schrie er vor Schmerz, als er seinen Bombengürtel zündete und die Explosion von Wanda Maximoff gegen seinen Körper gehalten wurde. Fähigkeiten * guter Taktiker: Aufgrund seiner militärischen Ausbildung ist Rumlow ein hoch qualifizierter Stratege mit umfassenden Kenntnissen in Kriegsführung und militärischen Kampfkünsten. Nachdem Rumlow HYDRA verlassen hatte und Crossbones wurde, konnte er sechs Monate lang den Avengers und den Strafverfolgungsbehörden vorauseilen. Er konnte schnell verschiedenen Szenen entkommen, in denen er Überfälle oder Überfälle inszeniert hatte. Als er und seine Söldner planten, das Labor für Laboratorium für Infektionskrankheiten in Lagos zu stürmen, benutzte Rumlow einen Müllwagen, um in die Gegend einzudringen, um Verdacht zu vermeiden. * Meister Kampfkünstler: Rumlow ist ein großartiger Nahkämpfer. Er war in der Lage, den Messern eines der Männer in Bakers Terrorzelle auszuweichen und ihn leicht zu besiegen. Er konnte gleichmäßig gegen Black Widow kämpfen und sich am längsten gegen Captain America behaupten, als das ganze STRIKE-Team versuchte, ihn zu überwältigen. obwohl er letztendlich besiegt wurde. Er dominierte auch Falcon in seinem Kampf und verspottete ihn für seine überlegene Kampfstärke, als Wilson nur Rumlow traf, als er ihn überfiel. In seinem Battlefield Suit schaffte es Rumlow, Black Widow zu besiegen und gegen Captain America einen Supersoldaten mit schnellerem Reflex als jeder andere zu bekämpfen. * guter Scharfschütze: Rumlow ist ein sehr präziser Scharfschütze, der in der Lage ist, unter anderem ein Seil mit einer Armbrust abzufeuern, um Captain America zu fangen, damit er nicht von einem Gebäude fällt oder beim Absprung einen einzigen Schuss auf den Kopf eines Ziels landet. Trivia en:Crossbones nl:Crossbones pl:Crossbones ru:Кроссбоунс Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:HYDRA Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame